elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable thyssenkrupp elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of ThyssenKrupp. Australia *Top Ryde City, Sydney *Sydney Museum of Contemporary Arts, Sydney *Darling Park Foreshore Area, Sydney *Fish Market LRT Station, Sydney *64 Clarence St, Sydney (modernization from Otis elevators) *117 Clarence St, Sydney (modernization from Otis elevators) *101 Miller St, North Sydney *68 Pitt St, Sydney (modernization of EPL elevators) *Revesby Worker's Club, Revesby *Raine Square, Perth China Hong Kong *Hong Kong Wetland Park (2006, Synergy MRL elevators)hkelev - Machine Room Less Elevator *Choi Tak Estate (2010, Choi Shing/Sun House) *MTR West Kowloon Terminus (2014, escalators and moving walkways only)MTR - Express Rail Link - Construction - Approved Contract *Hong Kong Police Headquarters (2005) *Ching Ho Estate, Sheung Shui (2007, some blocks) *Lam Tin Estate, Lam Tin (2010, All Blocks) *Lei Muk Sue Estate, Tsuen Wan (2005, some blocks) *On Kwan House, Shun On Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2012, MRL elevators) *Lok Foon House, Tsz Lok Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (2004) *Wan Tsui Estate, Chai Wan (2010-2012, Mei/Yee Tsui House)They are replaced old Sabiem traction elevator (1979) on 2010-2012. *Hung Fuk Estate, Yuen Long (2015, Hung Yan/Foon/Hei/Lok House) *Fu Yue House, Lek Yeun Estate (2014) *Tai Po Hui Market, Tai Po (2004) *Fung Wong Chuen Building, Tsz Wan Shan (modernization of Fiam elevators from 1973) *1881 Heritage, Tsim Sha Tsui (2009) *Wellington Place, Central (2006) *Chuang's Tower, Central (2007, modernization of 1973 Hitachi elevators) *Metropark Hotel, Mong Kok (2009, replacement from 1990 GoldStar elevators) *Fairview Mansion (Block A & B), Causeway Bay (2008) *Peony House (West Block), Tai Kok Tsui (2010) *Siu On Mansion, Wan Chai (2006, replacement from 1965 Schindler elevator) Mainland China *Shanghai World Finance Centre, Shanghai (Double Deck Elevator) *Shanghai Pudong International Airport, Shanghai (2006) *St. Regis Hotel, Beijing Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Amaris Hotel Mangga Dua Square *KiddyCare Centre, Sunter Central Jakarta *Wisma 46 (2003, additional elevator serving 46-50) *Mayapada Tower 2 (2014, modernized from Otis Elevonic 411 elevators) *Menara Kuningan (2007) *Apartemen Taman Rasuna (2012)Modernized from 1996 Thyssen elevators. Only the passenger elevators were modernized while the service elevators remain original Thyssen. *Halimun Medical Center, Manggarai *Menteng Executive Apartment *1 @ Cik Ditiro Menteng Residence *Redtop Hotel, Pecenongan *Ministry of Maritime and Fisheries Affairs (Kementerian Kelautan dan Perikanan) West Jakarta *Grand Tropic Suites Hotel (modernized from Dong Yang elevators) South Jakarta *The East Essence on Dharmawangsa *Hotel GrandDhika Iskandarsyah (2014) *Wisma RSPP - Rumah Sakit Pusat Pertamina (Pertamina Central Hospital) *Erha Clinic Arteri Pondok Indah *The Manhattan Square (DSC destination dispatch elevators) Other cities *Bangka Trade Center, Pangkal Pinang *German Centre, BSD City, Tangerang, Banten (modernized from older Haushahn elevators) *Paramount Residences, Serpong, Banten *Cinere Bellevue Mall, Cinere (2014-2015) *Chiampelas Walk, Bandung (2003) *Melinda Hospital, Bandung (2003) *Hotel Patra Jasa, Bandung *Dr. Harjono General Hospital, Ponorogo *Garden Palace Hotel, Surabaya (access to function rooms, replacement from 1986 Haushahn elevators) *Kaza City Mall (formerly East Point Shopping Centre), Surabaya *The Kitchenware Paradise, Surabaya (2015) *Sara Residence Bali, Bali (2008) *Grand Sudirman Residential, Balikpapan Malaysia *Grand Lexis Hotel, Port Dickson, Negeri Sembilan *Bangsar Village II, Bangsar, Kuala Lumpur *Casa Idalam (Jalan Ipoh), Kuala Lumpur *Ritze Perdana 2, Damansara, Perdana, Selangor *Ameera Residences, Petaling Jaya *Kuala Lumpur International Airport - LCCT2, Sepang (2012-2013) *Olive, Subang Jaya *One Subang, Subang Jaya *X-Scan, Penang *Bay Star Condominium, Penang *Midfield Condo, Sg Besi Russia *Ostankino TV Tower, Moscow (2003, replacement from 1967 Rheinstal elevators) *Moscow Metro, Moscow (several stations) *Perekrestok Supermarket, Apelsin Shopping Center, Moscow *Vladivostok International Airport, Vladivostok Singapore *Changi Airport Terminal 2 (2004) *Parkway Parade Shopping Centre (2002)Modernized from Toshiba elevators. *Singapore Botanical Garden *Gleanagles Hospital *Hebron Bible Presbyterian Church *Beach Station (Linkbridge), Sentosa Island *Blk. 51 & 58 Ngee Ann Polytechnic *Solaris (office) *Sentosa Boardwalk, Sentosa Island *Jardin *Silversea *The Wharf Residence Sweden Stockholm County * Holländargatan 20, Stockholm (2015) * Ringvägen 57, Stockholm * Västra Järnvägsgatan 5-7, Stockholm (2006) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * @ Park Town in Town ์North Bangkok * CentralFestival EastVille (2015) South Bangkok *Bangkok Art and Culture Centre *Central Chidlom Tower *Ibis Bangkok Sathorn *Ibis Bangkok Nana *Bangrak Hospital North Thonburi *Tesco Lotus Pinklao *Vue *Ibis Bangkok Riverside *Millennium Hilton Bangkok (Scenic Elevator) South Thonburi *King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) **Visawa Wattana Building Others * BTS Silom Line Extension (Krung Thonburi to Bang Wa Station) * ARL (Airport Rail Link) Phaya Thai to Ladkrabang stations Central Region Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Salaya, Nakhon Pathom (2014) * Tesco Lotus Pakkred, Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi (2015) * The Square, Nonthaburi (Service elevator) Others * ARL Suvarnabhumi Station, Samut Prakarn North Region Chiangmai * Promenada Resort Mall, Chiangmai * Ibis Styles Chiangmai Other cities * CentralPlaza Chiangrai * CentralPlaza Phitsanulok Northeast Region * CentralPlaza Udonthani (Main Elevators) * CentralPlaza Khonkaen (Scenic Elevators) East Region * CentralFestival Pattaya Beach, Chonburi (Scenic Elevators) * Mercure Pattaya Ocean Resort, Chonburi * Amari Ocean Pattaya, Chonburi * Amari Garden Pattaya, Chonburi * Ibis Pattaya, Chonburi South Region *Phuket Airport *Tesco Lotus Phuket United Kingdom *Royal London Hospital, London *Nike - Westfield Stratford City, London *NatWest, Croydon, London *Barts Hospital, London *Southbank Centre, London *Manchester Arndale Centre, Manchester United States California *InterContinental, San Fransisco *The Scarlet Huntington, San Fransisco *Donatello, San Fransisco *Hotel Montgomery, San Jose *Fountaingrove Lodge, Santa Rosa *Watsonville Civic Plaza, Watsonville New York *One World Trade Center, New York City (2013) *World Trade Center Memorial, New York City *Raymour and Flanigan, Brooklyn Nevada *Wynn, Las Vegas *Cosmopolitan, Las Vegas *Encore, Las Vegas *MGM, Las Vegas *Caesars Palace Octavia Tower, Las Vegas Texas *Southwest Memorial Hermann Hospital, Houston *BG Group Place Tower, Houston *2925 Briarpark, Houston *TownePlace Suites on Westchase Park, Houston *Residence Inn by Marriott, Austin *Sapphire Condominiums & Spa, South Padre Island *Peninsula Resort, South Padre Island *Pearl Hotel, South Padre Island *Residence Inn by Marriott, Katy Virginia *Perry Street Garage Virginia Tech, Blacksburg *Lane Stadium Virginia Tech, Blacksburg *140 Virginia Street, Richmond *Elmwood Street Parking Garage, Roanoke (2015, modernized from 1980s U.S. Elevator) *Patrick Henry Hotel, Roanoke *Sheraton Hotel, Roanoke *The Habitat Store, Roanoke *Roanoke Community Hospital, Roanoke Others *Sheraton, Boston, MA *Boston Marriott Copley Place, Boston, MA (2013-2014)Modernization of 1983 Westinghouse elevators into ThyssenKrupp Destination Dispatch System elevators. *Hub at Tucson, Tucson, AZ France * Tour Incity, Lyon (2015, with ThyssenKurpp TWIN) * Carré de Soie shopping center, Vaulx-en-Velin (Lyon) (2007) * Modernization of 1992 Otis elevators in République Parking Garage, Lyon (2013) * Galeries Lafayette La Part-Dieu, Lyon (1975 Otis, mod in 2009 by TK) * Galeries Lafayette Bron, Lyon-Bron (1960s Otis, mod in 2009 by TK) * Espace Jaurès Mall (2002),Brest, France * 8 Auguste Kervern Street Brest (2010), Brest, France * Centre Départemental d'Action Sociale, Brest, France * 256 Ernest Hermingway (2014), Brest, France * Village Club IGEA, Plougonvelin France Other countries *Vancouver 2010 Olympic Village (The Village on False Creek), Vancouver B.C., Canada *Absolute World Towers, Toronto, ON, Canada (2010) *Bilbao Metro, Bilbao, Spain *Princess Hotel, Barcelona, Spain *Daimler Chrysler Building, Berlin, Germany *Stuttgard University, GermanyThese buildings have TWIN elevator system. *Helsinki Vantaa Airport, Terminal 2, Helsinki, Finland *H&M, Copenhagen Airport, Copenhagen, Denmark *Warsaw Chopin Airport, Warsaw, Poland *Dubai International Airport, United Arab Emirates *Wafi Mall Souq, Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Doha International Airport, Doha, Qatar *Indira Gandhi International Airport Terminal 3, New Delhi, India *Shinsegae Centum City, Busan, South Korea *Centum Star Luxury Apartment Complex, Busan, South Korea *Hanoi Keangnam Landmark Tower, Hanoi, Vietnam *Independence Palace, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam *Vincom Center B, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam (2010) *Zvartnots Airport Departures hall, Yerevan, Armenia (2006-2007) See also *List of Notable Elevator Installations of Thyssen Notes and references ThyssenKrupp